Cooking (AFCoD)
Cooking is one of the activities in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. The player's first house will have a basic kitchen, but it does not come with any cooking utensils. Before the player can start cooking, they need to buy some cooking utensils from Super Flow. The size of the player's will determine how many cooking utensils they can have placed as active in Kitchen. The beginning Level 1 House can have 4 utensils out in the Kitchen, Level 2 House can fit 7 utensils. The player can place them in their kitchen by clicking "Edit Mode" at the bottom screen. *Knife set - Used for basic recipes like sandwiches and salad *Pot - Useful for making spaghetti and soup *Frying pan - Fried and egg-based dishes *Oven - Make cakes, pies, bread, and other desserts *Mixer - Drinks can be created with this utensil *Ice Cream Maker - Only makes ice cream Besides the 6 utensils, there is a box of Matches (utensil #7) that does not require the use of a kitchen. The Matches are items that can be bought from Super Flor for 480 Cash. Lighting a bonfire allows to roast fish and a few different kinds of vegetables. Once done, don't forget to put out bonfire with your watering can! Mr. Isaiah does not like it when people leave their fires unattended, and you will get a stern lecture the next morning if you do so. 'Aspects' Necessary ingredients for cooking recipes can be produced on the player's land plot, foraging around Heartful City, or purchased from cooking-related shops. All ingredients must be in the player's backpack if they want to cook with it. There is no way to swap between your backpack and any storage furniture (refrigerators, toolbox, etc.) you might be storing spare food in. To start cooking, walk up to the utensil in your kitchen and press the A button! The player will then get two sets of panels; the panel on the left displays Contents of their backpack, and the panel on the right are ingredients that will be cooked together in their chosen utensil. To select an ingredient, scroll through the rucksack panel and then select it (press A) to move one over. You can cook more than one of the same type of item in a single recipe! At the bottom of the right-side utensil screen are 3 buttons: *Start - Once you have up to 6 ingredients selected, choose this to start cooking them together *Cancel - Exit out of the utensil screen. The items that were in the utensil will be returned to your rucksack *Recipes - This option will open your list of recipes so the player can simply look at the cooking recipes they already know. Once the player leaves their recipe book, the list of ingredients they were looking at goes away. The player has to remember what the ingredients were, or go back to the Recipes menu and look at the recipe again if you forget. If all of your chosen ingredients combine to make a successful recipe, you will receive the results in a few moments. If not, you will receive a Failed Dish. Bleh! New recipes discovered will be automatically written into the player's list of recipes. The player can also access their known recipes by looking at Bookcase instead of directly through a selected cooking utensil. 'How to Cook' Upon cooking, the player can choose up to 5 ingredients. The player canot add any extra ingredients to a recipe. The majority of recipes can either be learned by watching playing Fanny and Kaylee's "Cooking with You" (or Natalie and Luna's "Happy Kitchen") then making the dish or bought at stores and festivals. There are 235 recipes that use the kitchen, and an additional 50 recipes that use the bonfire you can create with Matches from Super Flor. There are many recipes that will require an item from a particular "group". Any of the items will work unless the recipes says otherwise: *Eggs, Milk, Cheese, Mayonnaise, and Butter: Any quality and type will work in a recipe. If the recipe calls for Milk, the player could use normal Buffalo Milk, Goat Milk, Cow Milk, Yak Milk, or Zebu Milk (either one will work). *Bread: Corn Bread, Bread, Herb Bread, Curry Bread, or Onion Bread *Fish: Any fish you can catch excluding those in the Shrimp group. *Herb: Chamomile, Lavender, Mint, Parsley, Rosemary, and Thyme. *Mushroom: Matsutake, Shiitake, and Mushroom. Toadstool is not supposed ingredient! *Shrimp: Freshwater Prawn, Crawfish, or Rock Lobster *Shellfish: Clam, Mussel, Oyster, Scallop. *Vegetable: The player's own crops such as Tomatos, Potatoes, Onions, Yams, etc. 'List of Cooking Recipes' Salad Soup Appetizer Main Dish Dessert Beverage Category:Gameplay mechanics